The Buell Journals
by Redheaded Witch
Summary: It never ends with just one person... It's always a legacy... Sequel to Gershiwn Memoirs. {Reinstated}
1. Prologue

**Thus begins the new Journey... sorry it took so long! Here is the Prologue**

**Welcome... to The Buell Journals.**

**RxR**

**

* * *

**

With a deep sigh she walked towards the front of the classroom, it was her first day in college and she already had to go in front of the class, her light reddish blonde hair pulled back, and her rich green eyes looked over the class.

They all kept giving her a weird look and that of astonishment, her mother, being a movie star, along with her father, didn't give her the "incognito" feel of a college student. And then that also with her grandmother, the Broadway sensation! She was expected all of these things, but for some reason it didn't feel right to her.

She took a shaky breath and started to explain her life, from the moment she first could remember, this was required in her acting class here, she knew to leave some things out that were off about her family. She smiled and thought back, but she could hear her Oma's voice, the thing that kept her going when she was younger.

_She smiled down at the warm bundle in her hands, her heart leapt again, much more then when she had her daughter, well it was the same, but now it was a different feeling, she smiled and watched as she looked up and giggled at her._

_Her parents were in Europe for the first year of her granddaughters' life so this was her first time seeing her, and this felt that it was first time, the very first time she held her. Looking back up she scowled, her daughter was on the phone, completely oblivious to the bundle she was now holding._

_"It's okay... Oma's here," she took her index finger and placed it on the baby's nose, the little girl took her little hand an gripped onto the digit that was in front of her. Smiling brightly the older woman watched as the little girl looked at her necklace. She looked down and smiled._

_"Do you like this?" she tickled the little girl and smiled even more when the little girl laughed, a very rich laugh, and then she became entranced with her wedding ring._

_She became serious, she moved her hand with the ring and the girl followed it with her eyes, completely silent. She wished Theo was here, he would know what to think of this, she was still in the bliss haze that was induced when her daughter arrived at her studio's door._

_Looking back up at said person she was outside showing the student the piano, her small studio, a school for the voice, piano, and theatre, her daughter looked up and smiled at her, with her signature smile that she picked up from her mother._

_She leaned against the door frame with that little girl and looked out seriously towards her daughter._

_"Gwen what are you going to do..." her daughter sighed and turned to her mother._

_"Well... I don't really know, I can't go traveling with her and then someone finding out if she has the gift," she spat out the last word and the older woman cringed._

_"I told you I can't control it Gwen... I didn't know it would skip you! You have my sight, isn't that enough! But this little girl is more important then you!" she was fuming, her daughter still had not gotten over the fact that she didn't get the magic._

_"I know Mom! But I'm afraid if they find out... They will take her away," she softened, she knew of the family secret, the thing that we have kept secret for years, and still do._

_"Well, how about she stays with me to go to school, then in the summer she goes with you," she smiled softly and hoped it work, the little girl looked up at her and just stared._

_"That could work... Yes, that will, If she has the gift then you can help deal with it," she sighed, "And mom, I am grateful for the sight, I love you," she smiled sadly up to the older woman._

_"I always will," they both looked at the little girl. Her daughter came up and held her close, sadness shadowing her features._

_"She looks like you Mom," she sat down in the large chair in her office._

_"Our little Scarlett," she said softly and looked out the window on New York City, wondering how her best friend was doing, the one she had not talked to in thirty years._

_"When are we going to tell her?" she looked at her daughter, something in her eyes told her no._

_"24 years... We need to wait twenty four years," she closed her eyes and looked back up at her mother._

_"Why then?" she gave her a quizzical look._

_"Because she will already be in Wicked then," she smiled and rocked the little girl._

_"Our little Legacy," her daughter looked up to her._

_She nodded and sighed, her daughter was an Elphaba in Wicked, while she was as well, even after she came back, and long after Kayla left she was able to portray Elphaba, but this little girl, they could both feel, that this little girl wouldn't be an Elphaba._

_She would be a Glinda, someone with a pure heart, someone with struggles to conform, yet to be their own._

_"Legacy..."_

She was done, she had said everything she wanted to say about her family, it was time for her to leave, she had an appointment with one of her family's long time friend. Nodding to her professor she grabbed her things and quickly exited the building, looking around she waited, her Oma was picking her up, the woman was resilient at everything, still in the show business and being stubborn as ever.

She saw a gun metal grey Audi pull up to her, her Oma's car, inside she saw the auburn haired woman in complete business casual dress, and smiling brightly. Her Oma pulled over and beckoned her into the car, never taking off her sunglasses.

"Hey Oma," she smiled and her grandmother pulled off her sunglasses, the pale green eyes looking for on coming cars.

"So remember when you were little that you loved to go watch Wizard of Oz?" she smiled at the college student.

"Yes, Oma what are you getting at?" she gave her a puzzled look.

"Well, this is an audition for Wicked," she gave her a wink and her jaw dropped.

The next few hours were nothing else, the director was a very close friend to her grandmother and she sung for both roles, however she felt more comfortable in Glinda, the stage unbelievable to what she imagined, she sung on the Gershwin's stage, but it was somewhat... Dull. Something was pulling her out, something felt off in the entire place, her grandmother looked weary as well when she was in there.

Later the following weeks she got a callback, the callback that changed her life. Her grandmother picked her up that day, to go for a celebratory dinner, smiling she looked at the girl.

"To my little granddaughter!" she smiled brightly and she blushed.

"To you Oma," she raised her glass to the older woman.

"To my Glinda the Good."

* * *

**A bit vague yes, but just a Prologue for you! :)**

**RxR**


	2. Chapter 1

**Because someone asked for this one. Here you go! Chapter 1**

**RxR**

* * *

The pen continued to twirl around her fingers, back and forth, back and forth, the teacher in front of her lectured on. She closed her eyes and took a deep sigh in, this was all too easy for her to do, she wanted to get to rehearsal after classes.

Slowly she hummed to some of the songs her grandmother had taught her long ago, she sighed again and her dark blue eyes looked back up at the clock, five minutes, she could last five minutes. Groaning she dropped the pen on the paper below her with all of her notes, scribbled side notes and musical keys and cues scattered the page.

She scrawled her name over most of the paper, this class was to easy, she needed more, adventure, something new, she loved New York, but her grandmother sheltered her, something about "family secret" and ya-da ya-da.

Rubbing her eyes she fixed her mascara and then picked up her bag, affinity for bells? Yes, she had that down pat. Tapping her foot she watched silently as the clock slowly ticked to the sound of the buzzer. Sighing in relief at the release bell she booked it out of the room and down the hall.

Students passed her and stared they all did, for they knew what she did and who she was and still she kept her face forward and walked briskly out into Washington Square. Her heels clicked on the concrete and her light red hair swirled in the wind, she kept focus to the ground in front of her and let the people pause and look at her.

Sighing she rounded to the subway and got her Metro pass, sliding quickly through she maneuvered through the people to the subway train that was about to depart in the direction she needed to be.

Taking a deep breath of relief she sat down in the nearest seat and leaned her head back, again she hummed another song from a long since forgotten musical her grandmother showed her. She lover her Oma, that's what she called her, when she was younger... Much younger then now, she would go over and watch musicals, and rifle through all of her Oma's stuff. She fingered the necklace her Oma gave her and looked down at it and smiled happily.

The sound of her stop coming up she quickly gathered everything and took a deep breath, the doors open and she bolted out, catching a glimpse at her phone she cursed and hurried more, she was extremely late. There was then the cross walks and avoiding cars, groaning she looked for the quickest way and ran.

Nearly being run over by three cars she breathed heavily and tried to stop the pounding in her heart and the excess amount of blood flowing through her veins, looking up at the building in front of her, the lovely marquis sign on the theatre glowed in bright green. Green for go.

She quickly jumped into high gear and hoofed it towards the building, the director was already angry with her for missing a rehearsal earlier this week from an exam she had to take extra time on. Cursing at the stage door being locked she groaned and ran towards the front of the building and smiled at the ushers who were setting their posts up for the matinee. She was really late now.

Looking around she felt a slight twinge, she saw a picture of a girl a little lode then her, with a "in momentum" to her. She heard the story, a couple days before curtain call, she disappears. The picture strangely looked like her grandmother, but when she came to the rotunda she smiled and looked up to her grandmother, and mother's names on the wall.

She was the legacy after all they all called her that, although she was the anomaly, her mother played Elphaba, and yet she was playing Glinda. It didn't help, she knew that, but it wasn't her fault, she was more of the perky blonde then she wanted, her mother sighed and just laughed when she called her telling her that she had gotten into the musical.

Of course her mom was working with her dad in Europe on a new movie, so she didn't get to talk to them much, she mainly hung out with her Oma and grandpa, they came to every show, and always supported her, and it was fun to here her grandma's stories of when she was younger.

Especially the ones about the girl who went missing, and her years in high school, and the unbelievable fantasy of how she actually visited and was from Oz, they would laugh, and her grandpa would always kiss her then, but she would always see the belief in her Oma's eyes. It warmed her heart dearly, and yet at the same time she felt a twinge of grief, for their were so many amounts of sadness in them.

She passed some of her cast mates, the boy whom played boq was in full dress and standing by her dressing room door.

"You're late Scar," he was suave and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh don't give me that, the prof kept me late again," she scoffed and quickly got to work on her makeup.

"You better not be late anymore, by the way, they want you to go on tour," she looked at him in disbelief.

"They know I can't do that, and you know I have to change so get the hell out!" she pushed him out quickly and turned back towards the mirror and took a sigh.

How could she go on tour with school as it is now? She wanted to, badly, but the mystery and constant movement about it caused her to groan, leaning down she got to work again, and then the makeup artist came in.

"Late again I see," his voice laced with mocking tones she rolled her eyes and he just laughed.

"It's not my fault," she whined.

"Of course not, it's the inner _Galinda_," he gave his best Galinda voice, and she groaned, and he set to work again.

On her vanity she saw the crown and then the flowers her mother had sent her the day before and she sat down and just let the man do his job, he was very chatty and she groaned, her head ached from the droll professor from her class not an hour before.

Rubbing her head he slapped her hand away and he scowled, she was messing up his work, he slapped the back of her head and he laughed. As he pulled out various brushes and chromo-cake she rolled her eyes, this process was too much at sometimes in her mind for these shows, but of course it was necessary. She sighed and the makeup artist stopped and looked at her.

"It's going to be a long night," she sighed and he just laughed.

"A very long night."

* * *

**This was supposed to be the First Chapter... but then I made the Prologue! **

**RxR**


	3. Chapter 2

**You should all be happy I was in the mood to write :) So I'm going to pick this back up again! Have Fun!**

**RxR**

* * *

_She sighed and looked outside to the sunlight that reflected off of all of the buildings in the skyline, the piano gleaming. Smiling she looked down at the sheet music she had spread out, the door opened and closed and she didn't bother to look up._

_Heels clacked on the hardwood of the studio and she looked up and dropped her pencil, her heart went into panic mode, Theo was out on business again and she couldn't get out of the studio without notice._

_Kayla strolled up to the piano and sat down on the bench, tears falling, her daughter took vocal lessons here and told her that the woman in charge reminded her of the woman in her stories. Sam..._

_Looking at the piano she softly played simple tunes, never fully picking up the piano playing abilities as her husband._

_"And because I knew you..." her voice quivered and the woman in the office stood up and leaned in the door jam. She stayed in the shadows and slowly sung with the girl._

_"Because I knew you... I have been changed..." the blonde quickly stood up, she looked around for the voice. The voice that belonged to the person she left behind._

_"For good... I'm always with you Kayla," she whispered and made eye contact with the blonde and quickly used her magic to disappear, she had not done that in years._

_Tears fell from both of their eyes, Sam having to always hide the fact she was here, the fact she couldn't go back to her old life. While Kayla fell back onto the bench, visibly seeing the eyes of her best friend, having heard her as well, but after inspecting the office, the person wasn't there, and that they never were._

_"Sam where are you..." they were both young, Sam had her daughter but she was with Theo for he wanted his cast to meet her on his business trip. The little girl and Kayla's girl the same age._

_Kayla slowly got up and took a deep breath in, tonight was her last night as Glinda, the last night she would ever be in the theatre again. Yet she was going on tour and their first stop was the Temple Buell Theatre in Denver, she was going to hide something there. Something that only Sam would fine, for she knew her friend didn't disappear, she had seen her and she wasn't letting her go this time._

_Sighing she walked briskly towards the door, engraved at the top was a small saying, one that made her heart stop._

_'Escape boundaries in the Theatre, Defy Gravity on the wings of the wind, Be Wicked to shine'_

_That's when she knew, that Sam was here, and she would do anything until her dying day to find her. But she also knew, that it was time to let go._

_It just wasn't at that moment._

* * *

"Scar! Scarlett wait!" the girl in the now full Glinda dress turned towards the voice, a stage hand came forward panting.

"What?" she was about ready to head up to the bubble, and then the show would start and everything.

"Your grandmother... Accident..." she dropped the wand, the world spinning, blinking she tried to focus.

"She's fine! She just can't make it tonight," slowly she let air in, gently picking up the wand, giving the stage hand a sheepish smile.

"Thanks for the information," the stage hand gave her a quick smile and left to their station, looking at the bubble she gave a deflated sigh and walked towards the metal contraption.

Stepping up onto the platform she heard the murmurs of the audience, gritting her teeth she felt another stage hand clip her into the bubble, safely attaching her to the rig, closing her eyes she felt dizzy.

"This was going to be one of those nights," she looked off to the side and saw the Boq actor standing there.

"Aaron, really?" he gave a shrug and walked to right in front of her.

"Have fun! Don't fall," he slapped her cheek twice and walked off, her cheeks flushing she huffed and felt the rig move upwards. Almost loosing her balance she was thankful for the clip safely attached to her back.

Gripping the wand for dear life she remembered that this was the one thing of all the performances she hated, going up in a large metal death trap, with no way to get down. It wasn't comforting when suddenly it stopped, she reached the top, looking down at the stage apprehensively. Something felt off, she was still thinking about the situation of going on tour, what good it might do her, and what it also might do to her family.

"You just had to get into an accident today Oma," she groaned and the curtain opened.

_Showtime._

* * *

Her stomach was queazy, the dizziness had not gone away one bit, and it was intermission, Aaron walked up to her, already changed into his Boq servant outfit.

"Scar are you alright?" he bent down and looked at her straight in the eyes, she was currently laying down on the green room couch in the Thank Goodness dress. She groaned and looked at him.

"Do I look alright? I'm having a dizzy spell," she swatted at him and he just laughed.

"Well drink some water," she hated his sarcastic remarks and smart ways but she did know that she had not drank anything all day.

"Fine, but if I get water on my dress I'm telling costumes that it was you!" she got up slowly and felt the world sway and walked over to the counter where all the water sat. Taking a shaky breath in she propped herself up on the table, hoping that she would be able to make it through the second Act.

"Scarlett you look sick," her director came over and stood next to her.

"I'm fine," she retorted back and chugged a water, trying not to show that she was swaying in her mind.

"No you are not, I also wanted to talk to you about touring, are you up for it? Just for a bit, then come back and finish here and you can wait until summer break," she stopped and looked at him, biting her lip she groaned, she didn't get any time to really think about it.

"Who else is going?" she quietly said. Looking at her hands trying to show that she was actually thinking about it and not trying to steady herself.

"Aaron is," she rolled her eyes and gave a little laugh.

"Let me think about it," she quickly pushed herself up and walked towards her dressing room, Slowly her body fell into the wall, Aaron came up and helped her, calling for the Glinda standby.

"You can't act and sing like this Scar," his voice showing concern she looked up at him, pushing him off she took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I'm fine, just tired, I'll be fine," she looked to her standby and smiled, showing she was fine, it immediately went away.

"I've just been having weird dreams, nothing new," she gave him a smile and quickly shut the door as Act II began.

* * *

**Hmm... What do I have in mind ;) **

**RxR**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here you go! After long debate from writer's block (which took about sixteen showers to figure out) I am on a roll once more. **

**RxR**

* * *

_"Elphaba get up," Fiyero's voice echoed in her ears, slowly opening her eyes she saw that the castle was burning. Not theirs, but in the distance she saw the palace on fire, she gasped and he blocked her view._

_"What's going on?" his eyes serious he held her, she moved a hand down to her abdomen, a small bump showing, her green skin soft._

_"I don't know Fae, but we have to leave," she looked around and saw everything was gone besides the bed, she looked at him with questioning eyes._

_"What are you talking about?" she looked up at him and he started guiding her to the door, she grabbed her cape. Almost forgetting the little green bottle that she found one day in a box she looked up at him again._

_"Oz is getting more dangerous Fae, we need to leave, we need to head back to New York, for the baby," he touched her hand that was laying on her abdomen._

_"But...Yero... How do we get there! And we would have to hide..." she rested her head on his chest, he heart thumping comforting her whirling mind._

_"It's ok, your father knows, and he's been helping out, he's covering your tracks, and he continually will, you can go back as who you were, he made it to as if the person you were before OZ was mainly just a stage name of someone else," she bit her lip and thought of the blonde she missed._

_"What about... Her..." he stiffened. He knew she would ask about that, the forever feeling of not seeing her was pointless._

_"I don't know Fae, we are going to see her, maybe we could... Put up boundaries? Maybe give her the chance to see if we really are alive."_

_He gripped her hand and started to guide her towards the door, quickly however she turned and grabbed the grimmerie, the one book that could possibly change things for them._

_"Leave it Fae..." he had an uneasiness around the item, even when the spell had since faded of his scarecrow-ification he never liked it._

_"I can't leave it here, I'll give it to her, I'll have dad give it to her and Kevin and she will hide it for me, and when the time is right not only will I find it, but who knows, maybe we might see each other again." she gently rubbed her abdomen knowing that her child would naturally pick up her gifts for magic._

_"I just wish I could act again, and sing again, Yero I can't leave the theater, I left it here, but it was because I was with you, but even my life as Sam is telling me that I can't stay away," sadly he frowned._

_"You can't go back to Wicked until she is gone," she sighed and nodded, knowing that she would have to wait any how doing to the bundle she currently was carrying around._

_"I know, but maybe one day I could go back, at least to give it a proper goodbye.. Can I at least contact Idina?" he gave a sigh and nodded, she smiled softly._

_"Thanks Yero... I still need to talk to her to at least show her that I'm okay," he gripped her other hand and moved toward where her hat was. Gently letting go he picked up the ornament and placed it on her head._

_"There, you're ready," he smiled and she blushed._

_"Okay ... Lets go..." she looked around and took one last look of everything, she sighed and he took my hand, with one last look at the Ozian horizon before her world flashed._

* * *

She steadied herself on the platform after finishing the final notes of Thank Goodness, her body shook and she turned to the Morrible actress.

"Get me out of here please," she could feel the world start to turn sideways, the stage hand running to the Glinda standby to get ready.

"Alright hold on Scar" the actress quickly caught her form as she sunk, the set already having been moved, she was queasy, thank goodness the standby had been ready since intermission.

Realizing that the combination of sleep deprivation from these weird dreams, and that of dehydration all with a large mix of worry for her grandmother, it had driven her body to near exhaustion.

She could barely walk over to the couch before she grabbed a wastebasket and let the contents of her lunch out, carefully making sure nothing got on the costume.

"Scar..." some stage hands near by were paled faced, looking down she sees tints of blood, groaning she knew this had to be from exhaustion.

"It's nothing I'm fine," she smiled quickly, but she was never fine, never had been, her grandmother found out when she became stressed her throat would dry and crack, bleeding into her stomach and causing dizziness. She shouldn't be stressed... She just couldn't.

Hurrying to her dressing room she quickly exited her costume and put on street clothes, doing so quickly to head back to her couch in the green room, everything was so hot, and everything just seemed dull.

"Scar!" a knock on the door and the director was waiting outside.

"Scarlett, you need to get out of here, go do the opening of the tour, and then come back, at least do a couple, see other places besides New York City," she groaned.

"Why can't I think about it? Please? I have studies, how about I go during my summer break, it's not to long away and I can take time off from Wicked so that way I can get my body in order," she sighed and he nodded leading her out of the room.

"Here, I'll get you a cab to go to your house ok?" she shrugged, it was no use arguing at this point, she went and sat down, her body slowly sinking downwards until she sprawled the entire stretch of the furniture.

* * *

_Two gleaming eyes looked back from within the darkness, she was in her clothes and continuously she would have to cough to clear her throat from all the smoke in the air._

_"Nice to see that the legacy has finally reached it's end," she whirled around, another person walked out of the fog._

_"Damien!" the form of the brother she never saw walked towards her, pale complexion and his tussled brown hair made him the perfect image of Fiyero._

_He walked past her, not giving her a single look and pointed towards a large building complex, white arches criss crossed with that of more arches, creating a ceiling, the entire place empty, but the huge cavern of concrete became clearer, looking at signs she saw the that it was a theater complex._

_"II'm merely here to tell you that things aren't all what they seem, our family is becoming more and more separated by the minute, your grandmother is hiding a secret that is greater then this world itself," he finally turned to her, and his clothes changed dramatically._

_He transformed into that of Fiyero's clothing, she stifled a laugh._

_"What's with this get up?" he remained serious and opened the door to the large lobby of the main theater the Temple Buell Theater._

_"Can't say, go on the tour Scar, you are only getting worse with every passing day you don't embrace what is your birth right." he proceeded to vanish, and that of the entire complex._

_"Birth right? What could possibly be my birth right?" she looked around the nothing before a severe cough came through her. A warm liquid hitting her hand, looking down hesitantly blood openly gave it's appearance. The world shook and it faded away._

* * *

"Scar! Scarlett wake up!" she opened her eyes and saw Aaron towering over her. She smacked her lips and tested iron, looking at her hand she saw the blood and then her taste buds became overwhelmed with the iron and metallic taste of her own blood.

"Scarlett why didn't you tell us you were getting worse? I'll take you home, your grandmother called, she needs to talk to you," she ignored him and walked up to the Director.

"I'm going on the tour."

* * *

**hm... What does it mean? **

**RxR**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry took so long. I forgot to upload it two days ago... **

**RxR**

* * *

Everyone remained quite, the girl whom was just on the couch, hacking up a lung, was now standing up and acting perfectly fine.

"Are you sure Scar?" her director gave her an apprehensive look but her piercing and serious eyes told him otherwise.

"Ok, it's up to you, but you have to meet with our publicist and one of our alumni," he scrawled down a number and gave it to her.

"Call her here," she nodded and went into her dressing room.

She had acted upon an impulse, something her grandmother told her never to do. But that small dream from her nap nagged at her, that theater kept drawing her into it.

Looking at the large mirror she had letters from all of her fans, including some from friends and family. Could she really just leave them all, anyway she looked at the phone number and quickly grabbed her phone and started typing in the numbers.

"Here goes nothing," the other line rang until the woman picked up.

"Hello? This is Scarlett Grau, I'm supposed to call you," she twirled in her chair and she waited.

_The opening notes of 'Anything Goes' echoed in the auditorium and she began to sing, she went under a pseudo name when she did stuff on broadway now, no long a Samantha, but a Kenzie. Strangely it fit, but she began to sing and felt alive for the moments that passed between curtain call and bows._

_Sighing within her dressing room she ached to go to the theater that was also along a street named Broadway, in a theater that has had her name in it for years. Biting her lip she goes forth towards the throngs of girls at the stage door and then proceeds to the Gershwin._

_The buildings above her were blocking the snow that was beginning to fall from the clouds that had covered the sky, the lights of Times Square illuminated the white flakes to make them seems like confetti. She saw the sign reading W. 51st street, her breath hitched, she didn't believe this was the best idea, it was never a good idea to come anywhere near this place._

_Walking up to the opened doors she looked at her watch, it was 15 minutes until the eight o'clock show to begin, she had asked her understudy to cover for her, the usher saw her and nodded letting her into the building, suddenly the air electrified, the people whom were growing tired became awake, she cringed, this was a reaction to the magic of Wicked in the air and the actual Elphaba walking straight into the building._

_She went up the elevators towards the main rotunda's towards the hall of fame, in a little shrine like place, she saw her old picture, her no longer dark ember hair and pale green eyes stared back at her, back at the woman who now had light red hair and dark green eyes. The change from coming back, even Fiyero changed when turning into Theo._

_"Excuse me?" a little girl pulled on her hand, she looked down and smiled, the little blonde curls that fell from her head bounced and her bright blue eyes sparkled up at her._

_"What is it?" The little girl pulled her along towards the stage door._

_"Mommy, you know my mommy, I've seen your picture," she froze and let go of the girls hand, she twirled around and pouted._

_"I can't see your mommy," the little girl turned sad and huffed, she thought for a minute and pulled off one of her bracelets, "here, you give this to her."_

_The little girl squealed and gave her a big hug, smiling brightly up at her, "Thanks Aunt Sammy," and she ran off._

_She chocked on her words, the little girl knew who she was, no one was looking, she looked around and one of the ushers walked towards her to show her to a seat. She was hesitant, after that incident that meant Kayla was still in cast and that meant so was Kevin if he had not already left. Adam on the other hand was walking around and she had to do everything to avoid him, the usher following her every which way._

_"Is everything alright?" she turned to the usher and smiled and nodded, she may have changed her name, but her last name stayed the same, then taking on Fiyero's last name as her old one effectively keeping her attached to her family but at the same time keeping her real identity shrouded._

_"I'm okay, I'll just... Okay," the usher smiled and showed her to the seats that she remembered Idina and Kristin sat in when she first arrived here._

_The opening notes rang and she felt that she was right at home, but at the same time so very far away._

* * *

"Yes, you are going to be the new Glinda on the tour?" the voice on the other end was female, and she felt slightly familiar.

"Yes, the director told me I had to call you?" she twirled again in her chair wanting already for this conversation to be over already. Something made her uneasy about this woman, she reminded her of a woman Oma had told her about in her stories of back when she was a kid.

"Oh! Yes, my name is Kayla Griffith, I'm the publicist, but I was too the Glinda of the cast at one point in time," Scar's mouth dropped open, she didn't get it, this person...

"Oh really? During what cast?" she was thankful for her acting skills for she felt that her voice was going to crack at any moment in time.

"I was Glinda during the Disappearance of Samantha Talley," her voice became quiet on the other line and the young actress's mouth fell again. That name, that name was so familiar to her, she had read it somewhere in her grandmothers' house. It was also her grandmother's last name but at the same time she thought it wasn't. Even though her mother seemed apprehensive around her these days when ever she asked about Oma during her childhood.

"Oh, I'm sorry you must have been close with her, well I must counsel my grandmother, she's always helped me with deciding these kind of things, considering I'm still in Term at NYU," she felt her hand twitch.

"I do miss her... And Alright I will wait for your call, my advice is to do so soon, the tour leaves soon and NYU is always flexible with us so you can always come back and study, the opening day is in a new place, The Temple Buell Theatre, in Denver, Colorado," she heard a sigh and then a yell.

"I will call you back then," she looked at the phone and hung up. Blinking at the sudden turn of events. Flipping through her contacts she saw Oma's name and pressed on speed dial, she really did not look forward to what she would be saying about this.

"Talley speaking," she blinked her Oma always knew it was her, she must be at work.

"Oma..." she heard a laugh.

"I'm sorry dear, work was on the other line, what's going on?" the sweet tone of her voice made her falter a bit.

"I'm going on the tour," silence, this unnerved the young actress.

"Are you sure?" her grandmother's voice became stern.

"Yes, I am, and please I promise I'll be fine, you may be my guardian according to Mom but I'm still old enough for myself," she stopped swirling around on her chair.

"I know, it's just there are things that you may need to know before you leave, but I will not stop you, Have fun dear, your mother is home," a click resounded and she sighed.

"Great," she tossed her phone into her purse and put on her jacket, preparing for the worst. Looking in the mirror she sighed, she really didn't want to see any of her family today.

"I so don't want to deal with this right now," she heard a laugh and turned and saw Aaron standing in the doorway smiling brightly towards her.

"Oh it's nothing," he rolled his eyes and walked away from the doorframe and started to follow her out of the building.

"Come on Scar, just one dinner?" she stopped and turned to him, his hair waving in the wind, his scarf wrapped around his neck and under his jacket.

"Fine, don't try anything or I will sock you upside the head faster then you can say Miss Galinda" he laughed and they walked towards one of the many deli's along their route. He became serious.

"Are you really sure about this Scar?" she sighed.

"Yes Aaron, I just need out, something is bothering me about Manhattan, even Brooklyn! I just... I need an escape."

"And escape from what?" he had his hand on the door to the deli, opening it she turned to him.

"An escape from _me_."

* * *

**Why would she need an escape? And what is Grandma Talley hiding?**

**RxR**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry! Finals and busy-ness. RxR**

* * *

She groaned as she looked at her watch, it was time for her to go face the people that she would most likely kill her for the decision. Aaron looked up at her while sipping on his drink, giving a quizzical look she just shrugged.

"I have to go face the parents now," he laughed and sat back in the metal chair.

"So Mrs. Grau decided to return to see her lovely daughter?" she threw him a look and pulled her coat on, she looked out the window at New York City and for a minute wondered if it really was a good idea.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'll be touring with you Scar," she whipped her head around and he munched on a chip.

"You are touring as well?" he nodded and she sighed, running a hand through her hair she wiped some of her makeup off with her hand.

"Yes, now go home, you are exhausted," he picked up his drink and opened the door again for her to step out, she just glanced at him and sauntered out of the deli.

* * *

_"Mommy please can we go see Wicked pleases!" her daughter looked up at her with the big blue eyes that she inherited from her father. She sighed, her agent, one of the few who knew who she was, had told her Kayla was still in Wicked, just she was a publicist now and was extremely spastic at visiting, she just... She couldn't risk it._

_"Sweetie I'm sorry but no.. How about we go see something else?" her daughter pouted and turned to her._

_"No! I want to see Wicked!" the little girl stomped her foot and she frowned._

_"Gwen," the girl shrunk and took her mother's hand again, biting her lip she looked back down at the little girl._

_"Why don't you ask daddy if he wants to go," looking back down the little girl looked as if she would burst at any moment._

_"Mommy I love you!" she just smiled and picked up the little girl as she laughed loudly, her little spitting image giggled when she was set back down._

_"Now what do you want? I was thinking ice cream," the little girl squealed and pulled the older woman along as she laughed._

_"Ice Cream, Ice Cream, Ice Cream!" she was happy, this is why she didn't mind not being in Wicked, not having her best friend, this little girl was her world outside of Theo... Yero... This little girl was their world._

* * *

She walked towards the door of the apartment and groaned, she could hear arguing inside, her mother and oma were at it again, opening the door slowly she however saw her father.

"What do you mean she's going on tour! Sam what are you thinking!" she dropped her bag loudly and the two adults froze.

"Sam? Who's..." she looked at her grandmother and saw she was dead in the face, her father covering his mouth.

"Sweet heart, come sit," her dad beckoned her over and she watched as her grandmother rubbed her temples and paced the living room.

"Your grandmother... Well..." she just stared at the old woman, who didn't look old anymore, she just looked tired, she looked as if she was her mom's age and just tired.

"I'm not...from... Here..." she just laughed.

"You people will do anything to make me change my mind, I'm going on tour," her grandmother however just stared.

"This isn't about that Scarlett, this is about the fact we've been hiding something from you for a very long time," she gave her a weird look and then looked back and saw her mother walk in, she too looked different now.

"Why do you all look so... Young," her mother rolled her eyes.

"It's because you are seeing something that you couldn't see before," she leaned against the counter with a starbuck cup in hand.

She started to panic slightly, her mother was calm about this and her grandmother seemed to be so much more then she realized, her family was not as she knew it.

"What is going on..." she looked at all three of them.

"They are going to tell you the family secret we have had since Oma had to leave Wicked," her body froze and walking into the room came her brother.

"Damian?" she jumped up and hugged him, she had not seen him in ages, he went into her parent's business, the movie business.

"Scar, did you not hear what I just said? Grandma was Samantha Talley," she blinked and looked at her Grandmother, her vision slowly gave a silhouette of a younger version of her grandmother, with darker hair and she saw the resemblance.

Backing up into the wall she looked around the room and saw everyone had one, her mother was almost identical to her grandmother, Damian had the same Fiyero look, and her father had the same look to him.

"Who are you all..." her mother had a hurt look cross her features and sighed, setting down her coffee cup she walked over and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Everyone can you please leave us alone for a moment?" everyone nodded and she just looked at her mother, whom didn't even feel like her mother anymore.

"Honey I'm sorry I didn't tell you before you got into Wicked..." she sighed and led her over to sit on the couch.

"I played Elphaba when I was your age, of course you knew this already," she smiled and her mother smiled back.

"When I was that age I already knew about our family, about how Grandpa Theo isn't from here, and Oma isn't from here either," she gave her a confused look.

Sighing she turned away and that's when she noticed the silhouette was gone and she just saw her younger mother again.

"Our family... Isn't like most here, we don't age as fast as everyone else because of my parents, your father... Was rubbed off on once we married," she fiddled with her wedding ring and Scarlett looked up and saw that something was extremely troubling.

"You know how our family is very... Wicked oriented right?" she rolled her eyes and nodded at her mother's simple comment.

"I kind of figured that mom, especially since we have a legacy since grandma," Scarlett laughed and slowly died down as her mother gave a disappointed look.

"Yes... Well we are a little more then that if I might say," she gave a stifled laugh but her phone went off.

"Sorry mom hold on," she turned away and clicked answer.

"Hello?" a males voice answered and she could only think of how annoying he was being.

"Aaron this is a little bit inconvenient," she heard his laugh.

"It's fine, just going to tell you to pack up, they decided to move ahead early, tomorrow you are coming with me to NYU to talk to the dean and then we are on a plane to good old Denver," she choked back shock.

"So early?" he laughed and said a simple yes and they were done.

"Honey, I need to tell you this," she gave a weird look to her mother, she was pleading with her, those eyes the way she was frantic.

"Mom you can tell me later," she turned to her room and started to walk out of the room, starting to list off all the clothes she needed to pack.

"Scarlett get back in here now!" she turned defiantly back towards her mother.

"So what is it? I'm already a little freaked out I saw a weird silhouette thing with everyone, I've been having weird dreams, I don't think anything right now could get me freaked out," she dropped her hands to her sides and sighed. Waiting for her mother's response she watched as the older woman got up and clenched her jaw, looking around the apartment.

"I'm trying to find the words to best tell you this in," she laughed and she watched her mother put her hands in her pockets.

"Come on Mom, figure it out quickly, and besides what is? We are a bunch of witches? We are really from Oz? Grandma is the real Elphaba? Really nothing could..." she slowed her ran as she saw her mother's face pale.

"What is it?" she laughed nervously.

"Grandma and Grandpa are from Oz," she choked back a gasp and gripped the wall, disbelief the first thing, but with everything happening it isn't a surprise.

"Is there... Anything else I should know?" she had a sinking feeling that something bigger was about to be dropped on her shoulders.

"Yes. They are Elphaba and Fiyero."

* * *

**Oh shnap.**

**~Talley**


	7. Chapter 6

**I changed my mind. I'm going to continue this. Sorry it's been nearly two years... maybe more or less.**

**RxR **

**_PS: If you are just reading this please go find Gershwin Memoirs or it will make NO__ SENSE_  
**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," everything in Scar's life up until that point wasn't normal, but she knew herself that this was a lie.

"Scarlett, I am not kidding," her mother scowled and followed the girl as she walked to her room.

"And what makes you think that I actually believe you," pulling out two suitcases, Scar started to pile her clothes into the biggest of the two, not even paying attention to her mother.

"Well because of... Scarlett seriously where are you going?!" her mother pulled the smaller suitcase away from the closet and the younger of the two quickly looked over at her.

"On tour, with Aaron," she blinked and quickly looked back towards the door.

"Oh... Well... I didn't... Scarlett you have to believe me," her mother, Scarlett noticed, was ringing her hands and playing with her wedding ring.

"Mom, get over it, I will never believe you, I can believe you in the fact our family is strange, weird, and sometimes psycho, but don't even think for a moment that I actually think grandpa and grandma are from Oz," Scarlett finished her quick pack and started now on the bathroom, her mother hung back and she looked in the mirror at the dark circles that had formed under her eyes.

A light cough later and her body tensed and she felt a fit coming on but took advice she heard long ago, taking in a deep breath she relaxed everything. The fit came and went without any signs and she quickly huddled all of her bathroom things together and dumped it into the toiletry bag.

"Scarlett... Honey please..." coming out of the bathroom she was about to start another rant when the coughing started, painful and dry her throat felt like it was ripping open. Scarlett tried to center her breathing but nothing was working, the fit would have to go through her already ravaged system.

"Scarlett!" in pure shock the girl's mother went to her side and touched the girl only for Scarlett to flinch away as she pushed with her hands for her mother to leave. But Scarlett saw on her mother's shirt alerted her to the danger she just revealed, the little blood stains on her mother's shirt were proof.

"What is going on, tell me right now young lady," her mother's stern voice kept her from feeling the fire and tasting iron that was living in her body.

"I've been... Having these coughing fits for awhile now," her voice rasped and Scarlett pawed for a towel to wipe her blood ridden lips.

"I'm not sick... The doctor's and EMT's at the show have tried everything, I'm in top physical condition and my health is stellar... I don't know what this is," Scarlett gestured to her throat and it only made her mother sink into the spot in front of her.

"Gwen," Scarlett looked up and saw her Oma standing above her own daughter, but the look on her face was sad and at the same time forgiving.

"Mother..." Scarlett silently watched the exchange, her own mom stood and silently walked out leaving her Oma to stand in front of her.

"I know you cannot believe at this moment, but when the time is right your family will be behind you, have fun on tour sweetheart," her grandmother helped pull her up and she could only smile.

"Thanks Oma," giving the older woman a hug she felt the air had a stifling sense of grief, as if some thing was keeping a very old secret back.

* * *

_The lights flashed and she had to do everything in her power to smile and hold onto Yero's hand as hard as possible, his other hand rest on the small of her back and she walked into the theatre._

_"It'll be alright, just go up to her and say it," Yero's voice whispered gently in her ear of the plan they had devised. It had been only a couple months after her daughter Gwen's birth and a year since their return, and after entering Broadway's most recent revival of The Little Mermaid, to rave reviews Sam was nominated for a tony. Unlike the one that Samantha Talley had received when her and Yero had watched them on the TV nearly a month after coming home._

_Up ahead was the person she was looking for, standing with Taye, Idina was chatting with Kristen and she felt her stomach plummet at the sight of Kayla with them. She turned but Yero instinctively stopped her and they walked towards the group._

_"Hello," Yero's deep voice made them all turn and blink at the young couple, Taye noticed Sam's face and immediately whispered something in Idina's ear. Her eyes then landed on the shy redhead and she smiled._

_"Kayla, Taye, I'll meet you back at our seats," This startled both of the forementioned people but they left without a word._

_"It's nice to meet you..." she felt a small jab from Fiyero and she cursed._

_"Idina..." but a bone crushing hug was felt and Sam slowly wrapped her arms around the older woman._

_When they separated Idina gave the girl a sharp and quick slap, much like Glinda's during the cornfield scene but enough to only attract the attention of a few people._

_"Idina!" Kristen stood shocked at her friend's actions towards the girl._

_"Kristen... It's Sam," those two words sent the blonde into a tizzy, she started babbling and Fiyero only laughed and dragged the original glinda away from the two elphabas._

_"How did you get back, Sam?" this only made the girl look away._

_"The same way I got to Oz, Idina," this only made the older woman freeze._

_"You brought that thing back with you? Are you nuts?!" but Sam stopped her and they quieted down._

_"No more on the subject... I wanted to tell you I had a daughter," this made the older elphaba only smile in pure joy._

_"What's her name!" this made Sam smile and to the on looker outside of the conversation could see they had known eachother for a long time._

_"Gwen," Idina smiled and hugged the girl again._

_"She has a very small birthmark though... Right below her hairline on the back of her neck..." this startled Idina and she gave a puzzling look to the younger woman._

_"What are you getting at Sam," this caused the younger girl to cringe._

_"You need to call me Kenzie now Idina, unless you are at my house you can't call me that anymore... And... The birthmark... It's green," this stopped them both._

_"Green? As in... Like...your green?" slowly Sam nodded and Idina took a small step back._

_"What does that mean?" Sam could only shake her head and sigh._

_"I have no clue, but I can tell you this, it's nothing good."_

* * *

Everyone stood at the door and waited for Scarlett to drop her last bag off the following morning, her mother insisted on taking her to meet up with Aaron and the rest of the cast and so she only waited to say goodbye to her grandmother.

"All packed?" her dad gave her a hug and her grandfather stood by his side with a proud smile.

"Yes Dad," she shuffled uneasily when her grandmother came in and stood by her mother, after the events of last night she really preferred not to talk to the two women.

"Have fun, and call whenever you can," her grandmother came up and hugged her, quickly dropped something into her purse unbeknownst to the young girl.

"I will Oma, bye!" with that her and her mother walked in silence to the car that was waiting downstairs.

"Lets go!" the strangely chipper attitude of her mother surprised her and they packed the car and got inside.

"Scarlett... I'm sorry about last night... But please... Just try to keep an open mind?" but the girl didn't look at her mother, she didn't see the hurt in the older woman's eyes as she turned on the car and drove towards NYU.

"I don't care what happened, you just can't lie to me every five minutes," she bit her tongue at the sharpness of her voice but her mother only sighed.

"I know," the rest of the car ride was in silence and Scarlett only got out to see Aaron waiting for her and her mother staying in the car as she got her suitcase out of the trunk.

"Be careful," her words seemed ominous to Scarlett, it wasn't a usual goodbye and she only gave a meager "bye" in return before her mother sped off.

"What has her broom in a knot," Aaron scoffed and Scarlett only rolled her eyes at her friends remark. Most of the cast had known her mother as Elphaba and pertained to still use some of the 'witchy' terms when she would show up now and again.

"Oh nothing, just that sometimes things that come out of her mouth do not pertain to anything of value," startling Aaron the girl flung her bag on and they moved towards the rest of the cast, Aaron was dragging one bag while the other was being pulled by the girl in front of him.

"Scar, seriously ever since last night on the pho-" one sharp and intense look later this shut the boy up.

"I _really_ don't want to talk about the Elphaba's that surround me for awhile," Scarlett didn't notice Aaron stop.

"Since when have you called your grandma and mom _Elphaba_."

* * *

**So, to be fair, I want to tell my reader's I'm sorry that I lied about stopping this, and at the same time I really should have just kept writing. Haha. Anyway my finals are done crica 8:30 pm tonight so I will be able to possibly maybe move forward in this story which is really cool and all since I JUST remembered it. GOD my computer has too many files on here. And yes, this is a sequel, and yes there will be another after this.**

**~Talley**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy this, sorry it took so long, had to travel 1,000 miles. Sorry it's short but I hope you still like reading it!**_  
_

**Rx_R_ -That italicized R is important, you forget I can see you all read this but I would truly appreciate reviews. We all try hard.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_"Run," Yero pushed her away and she could only watch as Morrible walked around the corner and smiled politely at them._

_"It's so good to see you dearie," Yero continued to block her from the evil hag but this was New York, not only could they not use magic but they couldn't risk the life of the three year old Sam was currently holding in her arms._

_"Why are you here? Aren't you in southstairs?" Yero took up command and Sam felt Gwen squirm in her arms, but to no dismay would she would never let the child go._

_"Oh yes, it's quite dreary down there, but the best part is the little magic I had left I transported here, now give me the book," holding out a wrinkly hand Fiyero frowned at the old woman._

_"It's gone, we sent it away, we don't even know where it is," Sam slinked back slightly, she knew exactly where it was, the key to the chest it laid in was in her purse at all times since it appeared there._

_"Your dearly beloved knows, don't you Elphaba," Sam hissed at the name._

_"Leave us Morrible, leave us in peace," to their surprise the old woman bowed slightly._

_"For now dearie, for now."_

* * *

Scarlett had no way to get out of the mess she had gotten herself into with the boy she was touring with currently. The stares from him and her fellow Elphaba were both of confusion and worry, they knew that Scarlett rarely said Elphaba outside of the production.

"I...Uh..." looking around again the current Glinda bit her lip and tried not to become frustrated at her cast.

"My family okay, they are annoying me," seeming like an acceptable answer Scarlett paid more attention to her hands while getting in the taxi to the airport then the looks of disbelief on her friends faces.

"Scarlett, you need to slow down okay, when we get on the plane will you be okay with just... Sitting out on the production cues?" this caused a stifling tension to go over everyone in the area. With green lights glowing around them Scarlett simply turned to Aaron and punched him in the face.

"I never sit out on production cues, so if I were you I'd stay down there until your taxi arrives," singing sweetly she got in the taxi with her Elphaba.

"Scar..." the mentioned girl just looked at the Elphaba.

"Don't Lily, I can't talk about it okay," her friend only shrugged her shoulders and turned towards her as the cab rolled forward.

Lily McKavnore was an Elphaba. She was stubborn, headstrong and exceedingly kind hearted to the ones she chose to care for. She had been in the company as long as Scarlett yet she was four years older then the current Glinda. But to this woman, she cared for Scarlett like the younger sister the only child of a single parent ever wanted. Yet, as she sat in the taxi sitting next to the frustrated Glinda, Lily just couldn't think of any comforting words.

"No but I know that your mother really cares about you," Lily had hoped those words would try to calm Scar.

"What did you just say?" the Elphaba paled under the harsh gaze of her fellow cast mate.

"Scar, your mother talked to me awhile ago... I think you should listen to her..." Scarlett sucked in a breath and glared at her friend.

"You mean to tell me you believe her crazy accusations of my family?" the tension vanished in a minute.

"Wait, what accusations, I just know that your mom feels awful for never really talking to you all that much over the years, especially after what happened to Damien," Lily tried to look in her yes but it didn't work.

"Sorry...I guess you're right..." taking a deep breath the girl narrowly dodged a bullet that could have caused her to go to the nut house by her own friend.

"Then talk bout it," a comforting hand was placed on her leg and Scarlett just looked at the normal sign of comfort.

"I guess I'm just jealous that Damien always got to spend more time with her, he's my older brother but that doesn't mean I get shafted for him, I literally have grown up with Oma as my mother," Lily sighed and pulled the younger girl into a hug as the taxi became silent for the rest of the way to the airport.

* * *

Scarlett always had a hard time talking about Damien, her elder sibling the boy was able to travel around with her mother before she was born and then sent off to New York. By that time however her brother was old enough to star in movies and just stayed with her parents. This effectively cut the girl off from her parents and Damien always felt horrible. The boy would then spoil the girl and was her biggest fan until he went missing after a hotel fire nearly two years ago.

"You still miss him don't you," Scarlett didn't say anything but just nodded, it hit all of her family to hear that the hotel fire in Liverpool where he was filming was attacked by a local terrorist group. Nearly thirty people went missing including most of the cast and crew of the movie he was making about the missing tony winning actress Samantha Talley.

That's when Scarlett began to think about the actress herself, most people knew nothing of what truly happened to her just that one day she vanished. She just went up and missing, and also anything that happened to anyone having to do with trying to figure it out went missing. Just like Damien, he went missing, or more so dead.

"Scar we are here," she didn't realize that the taxi had since stopped and was slowly pulling into the drop off zone with most of the cast right behind them. Getting out the actress just saw the blur of people, all moving at the speed of light and her world shifted. Her view went to something else, somewhere else and it startled her. Lily wasn't next to her, she wasn't at the airport, Aaron wasn't rushing up to her. In her eyes she was in a green city, desolate and cold it was dirty and a figure in the distance just looked at her.

'Run' the figure vanished and Aaron was slightly slapping her face.

"Sorry about that! Spaced out there..." Scarlett picked up her bags and they all walked in. While in her head, Scarlett thought over all of the strange daydreams and dreams she had been having. But then again she was used to it since she was little, and never once had she told anyone about them. Coming to attention of reality was Scarlett's goal, never once would she think about the dreams in full detail without getting a big coughing fit.

"Scar, we kinda need your bags," her producer came forward and took the bags for checking and the group all were able to bypass security due to the largeness of the group.

"Okay so when we reach Denver, we will go straight to the Hyatt, it's attatched to the convention center but it's only a block down from the Denver Center Performing Complex, from there we will get settled in and then you have three days to get acclimated to the climate and altitude," clapping everyone scattered.

* * *

Scarlett was left alone for the majority of the time before they boarded the plane, just sitting listening to music that didn't have any Wicked in it, she felt calm. When the plane boarded she was happy that an old woman sat next to her and slowly the college student tried to fall asleep but the old woman next to her wouldn't stop looking at her.

"Hello?" Scarlett looked at the woman and saw that she was more of a hag with too much makeup on. Almost a real life version of her cast grandma who played Morrible. This woman looked like a Morrible.

"Why hello there dearie, glad to see you know who I am."

* * *

**Oh boy. RxR**

**~Talley**


	9. Chapter 8

**Enjoy. RxR please and thank you.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

This was a shock to Scarlett, the old woman was not familiar in the least, all she had done was thought of a character and then made a few minor misjudgments in looks.

"I most certainly don't know who you are," giving a polite smile Scarlett turned to the window with a very big amount of embarrassment crashing down upon her.

"Oh no dearie, you most certainly know who I am, you thought so yourself," this sent a cold shiver down Scarlett's back.

"But I didn't say anything about what I had thought," this gained a very toothy grin from the old woman.

"Exactly, now I'd like to talk to you for the rest of the flight if that's alright," the old woman settled in and the flight attendants began to prepare the plane for take off.

"Um, I'm really sorry but this is slightly freaking me out," her heart beat accelerated Scarlett tried to look beyond the woman but everything fuzzed out.

"Oh no, you will talk to me because I have information on someone you know," the old woman still didn't have her attention. Only when the old woman touched her and a small electric shock worked through her system did Scarlett glare at the old woman.

"What the hell was that!" the old woman laughed and waved her fingers, the college student only watched as electricity danced along the fingertips.

"Electricity magic, something I've known how to do because of the weather, but now that I know you are listening I will give you two choices," Scarlett noticed that the old woman had yet to release her her touch of her hand. Almost as if the small gesture was fixated on that one spot and not willing to leave.

"Magic doesn't exist," a slight tingle went through Scarlett's body, "Would you stop that! People will notice your freakiness."

"Such a Glinda, shame since you would have made a fabulous Elphaba, but you will do, and dearie no one can even see this, they think we are asleep," giving a grin the flight attendant looked straight at Scarlett and moved on.

"What did you mean that... I'm such a Glinda?" Scarlett decided to play this weird fan's game now, hoping it wouldn't last the entire flight.

"Well, the pretentious nature, naivety, and general lack of knowledge," Scarlett only glared at the now old hag.

"Excuse me! Aren't you just an old hag for being so ornery and all around stingy," the old woman laughed and wiped a tear away from her face.

"It's been so long since someone has made me laugh by their general lack of manners, your brother was more fun, such a Fiyero," this let silence creep in and cause Scarlett to pull her hand away, only having the old woman follow.

"My brother, is dead," silent but forceful she hoped this cruel joke would end soon.

"Your brother is in Oz dearie, or are you so clouded by reality that you don't realize that your grandmother is the Wicked Witch of the West? That you are destined to turn green and fly around on a broomstick?" the sarcastic nature of the woman's voice betrayed her.

"This is a joke, a cruel joke that you should stop now," the old woman only shook her head.

"Oh now, don't be like that, I'm giving you a good deal here, get me the grimmerie and I will stop your pretty little face from dying and I will give you your brother and his entire cast back," Scarlett only blinked.

"What?" she didn't want to trust this woman, but the electricity dancing along her fingers was proof enough.

"You are dying dearie, thanks to your mother's incompetence of heritage has caused you to get heart and lung failure, or at least, the magic is making that happen," the coughing fits came crashing into reality. Scarlett just sat back and thought of how each one came on, it was always sudden and never fully understood, no doctor had been able to pin point it either.

"The magic is built into your DNA, it makes you healthy, it lets you live, but considering you are currently writing off everything I'm not surprised you don't know how to use the book or be an Elphaba so you could even find the book and still die, wouldn't that just destroy poor Aaron's heart?" the laugh chilled the college student to the bone.

"I'll let you think about it for a couple seconds, but do we have a deal? I can stop you from dying just long enough for you to get me the book, and then we can go to Oz and collect your brother and his cast," something was enticing her to take the deal.

"I'm going to die?" the old woman smiled.

"Soon too, I can stop it for so long but only the book can save you, I'm guessing you realize by now that magic exists," the old woman looked at her finger nails, almost in disinterest.

"Deal," Scarlett looked at the old woman.

"But of course you are a gl- what?" the college student's replay stopped her short.

"I said deal, I get you whatever book you are talking about and you give me back my brother and keep me from dying and we have a deal," the smile on the old woman's face was sincere.

"Good choice," suddenly a small tight bracelet appeared on Scarlett's left wrist, almost invisible it shown with silver and didn't look real.

"That's made out of my magic, it will keep you alive long enough to get the book, no one of normal earthen standards will see it," she gave a satisfied smile and sat back.

"Well, have a nice flight, but it seems like we are already there, time does fly when you use magic doesn't it?" smiling Scarlett watched as the woman's face melted away revealing someone else who was sleeping. The student's heart was beating fast and she was gripping her seat, looking out the window Scarlett didn't understand what just happened.

Looking down the small thin bracelet was still there, evidence in of itself, her finger could drag through it and it would regenerate, the sickly blue aura it gave off showed on her skin.

"Oh boy," Scarlett really didn't know what just happened, she would have to talk to Lily about all of this, and then hope that her mom would talk to her too. But even when she thought about it, her mother would only scoff and turn away. She hadn't trusted her family about what just happened, she hadn't even let her grandmother explain to her what happened. Her mind was aiming so many things at her she couldn't think straight.

"Welcome to Denver International Airport! Your baggage claim will be carrousel 4 thank you for flying Delta!" the flight attendant smiled and almost robotically Scarlett got off with her bag and just waited for the rest of the cast, Lily soon followed along with Aaron.

"God Scar you were out cold for that entire flight, I kept kicking your seat to talk to you but you barely even budged," Lily eyed her wrist and paled slightly.

"So off to the hotel?" the nervousness in Lily's voice was lost to the college student who remained stoic and nodded.

"Yes, lets go..."

* * *

_"Gwen you don't understand!" Her mother was circling her now and Gwen was furious, it wasn't the hormones in her body it was true anger at her mother._

_"You could have warned me this would have happened! That my child would be effected by this as well! I thought I was the last! It didn't effect my son but... My daughter? Mother how could you," every word pierced into the older woman._

_"Darling, if I knew this was going to happen I would have told you, but I had a vision about it, she's going to die if she doesn't use the magic," Gwen started to cry and sat down on the couch in her mother's house._

_"I just wanted her to be normal," the older woman came over and started to rub her back._

_"We are not so normal my dear... Not so normal..."_

* * *

__**Say what?**

**~Talley**


End file.
